love and tragedy
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: Humphrey is trying to meet his one true love. Garth comes along. will Humphrey decide to tell Garth about his feelings for him? will they run away and be lone wolves along with kate and lilly?
1. chapter 1

it was another beautiful day in jasper park, Canada. and Humphrey and Kate were walking through the woods. Humphrey was still sad that he couldn't find "the one".

kate: what's wrong Humphrey?

Humphrey: nothing!

kate: come on now we've been best friends for years, so I can tell if something is wrong.

Humphrey: I said its nothing!

kate: please just tell me!

Humphrey: ok sheesh.

kate: so what's wrong?

Humphrey: well, I'm not exactly into girls.

kate: I see where this is going.

Humphrey: so you know I'm into men.

kate: well, I always had a feeling that you did, but I wasn't exactly sure. I still don't see what the problem is.

Humphrey: the problem is that I haven't found my true love yet.

kate: well, you will find you you're true love.

Humphrey: do you really think so?

kate: yeah.

Humphrey: kate, what do you look for in a guy?

kate: he has to be smart, quirky, funny, brave, and he has to be good-looking.

Humphrey: you described half the wolves out here!

kate: but see, true love is usually found in an odd place.

Humphrey: what are you talking about?

kate: what I'm talking about is you will usually find true love when you least expect it.

Humphrey: oh, I get it!

kate: are you going to the moonlight howl tomorrow?

Humphrey: yeah but I'm going alone.

kate: I have a feeling you will someone before midnight tomorrow if you know what I mean haha.

Humphrey: I hope so, I'm getting kinda tired while waiting for them.

kate: I know what that feels like.


	2. the meeting

Winston has set up a meeting with Tony to help decide the future of the packs.

Tony: you're daughter will marry my son or I-

Winston: or what? make me drop down and "glorify" you?

Tony: that would be a start.

Winston: haha!

Tony: what's so funny?

Winston: you actually think you have the power to take me down? you crazy! haha.

Tony: don't underestimate me Winston.

Winston: my daughter kate will marry you're son. but only to unite the packs.

Tony. I always knew you were smart!

Winston turns around to see kate and Humphrey in front of him.

Winston: I... I...I'm sor-

kate: its ok dad I know what I have to do. (kate eyes start to water up)

Kate starts to run off.

Humphrey: see what you're doing wrong?

Winston: no.

Humphrey : you are not letting you're daughter have free will!

Winston: what are you saying?

Humphrey: you are forcing her to be with someone who she might not love!

Winston: but it is for the future of the packs!

Humphrey: by putting you're own daughter in danger!?! what if Tony's son abuses her? if he does, I will have his head on a stick!

Winston: why? do you love her that much?

Humphrey: yeah because she is my best friend. and if you let. anything happen to her, I will have you're head on stick.

Winston: I guess you are right.

Humphrey: you know I'm. right!

30 minutes later

Humphrey: Kate are you ok?

Kate: I'm fine!

Humphrey: I had a little chat with you're dad.

Kate: so by chat, you mean yelling until you got him to understand where you were coming from?

Humphrey: exactly!


	3. the moonlight howl

Kate and humphrey have gotten ready for the moonlight howl and end up meeting each other on their way to howling rock.

Humphrey: oh hey kate!

kate: oh hey there Humphrey!

Humphrey: do you mind if escort you to you're destination?

kate: I would love that!

Humphrey: let's get going then.

kate: have you found "the one " yet?

Humphrey: not yet, but I have a good feeling about tonight.

kate: do you think you will "the one "?

Humphrey: I hope so! otherwise I would be going for no reason!

after 30 minutes, they arrive to at howling rock to see an orange wolf with white stripes that go down his back. he also has beautiful emerald eyes.

Garth: hey!

kate: garth? what are you doing here?

Garth: yeah I'm not enjoying our marriage arrangement either.

kate: what?

Humphrey: wait, what is going on?

Kate: my father, and Tony have arranged for us to get married.

Humphrey: Garth, I thought you were into men, not women.

Garth: I'm not into women, I'm into you Humphrey!

Humphrey: well Garth, I say after the moonlight howl, I say we go out!

Garth: but what about pack law?

Humphrey: forget pack law, we fight against it.

kate: how about we all just leave jasper?

Humphrey: good idea!

Garth: I agree!

kate: before we go, I have to tell lilly something.

Humphrey: the new girl?

kate: yes the new girl!

Humphrey: can we come?

kate: sure, whatever.

the three wolves start walking around until they see a white wolf.

kate: lilly, can you come over here for a sec?

lilly: ok.

kate: lilly, ever since I have met you, I started feeling more of a desire!

lilly: what desire?

kate: the desire to be around you!

Humphrey: Garth, I can see where this is going!

Garth: yeah, me too!

kate: shut up you two!

Humphrey: whoa kate, we're just kidding!

Kate: anyway lilly, what I'm trying to say is-

Lilly: you love me?

kate: yes I do.

Humphrey: well Garth, I also have something to say!

Garth: what I is it?

Humphrey: I love you Garth

Garth: I love you too!

Kate: lilly there is something else I need to tell you.

lilly: what is it?

Humphrey: we were planning on leaving jasper, will you come with us?

Lilly: of course, I will do anything to be the one I love!

Garth: what time are we leaving?

kate: after my morning duties.

lilly: ok, see y'all in the morning! bye!

kate: bye!


	4. the bad news

kate was taking a walk with lilly when hutch arrived.

hutch: kate I'm afraid I have bad news!

kate:what is it?

hutch: it's your father, he's dead!

kate: this can't be happening! (kate starts crying)

lilly: I'm so sorry, come here, give me a kiss.

kate and Lilly held the kiss for a few seconds.

kate: thanks lilly, that makes me feel a bit better.

hutch: are you too dating?

Lilly: yeah, please don't tell anyone.

hutch: you have my word.

kate: thank you!

hutch: no probs! see ya at the funeral in a few hours!

kate: ok see ya!

lilly: should we tell Humphrey and Garth?

kate: yeah I we should.

1 hour later, the girls arrive at Humphrey's den to see him a Garth sleeping peacefully in the back of the dark den.

kate: Humphrey, Garth, wake up!

Humphrey: what's going on?

Kate: my father is dead.

Garth: oh I'm so sorry!

kate: it's ok.

lilly: kate and I have decided that we leave after the funeral.

Humphrey: yeah that might be best.

Garth: I think so too.


	5. the funeral

Humphrey: now, you may know that we have lost something very important to us today, but Winston want us to mourn over his death too long.

see, Winston always believed we should keep going no matter what, that we should enjoy life, be who we are, make something of our selves, and to never give up! I remember one time Winston asked me to come to his den. man I was really scared, I thought I had done something. I finally arrived at his den, what he said to me was this.

 **FLASHBACK** I was taking a walk through the woods when hutch wwalks up to me.

hutch: Humphrey, Winston needs to talk to you!

Humphrey: is he mad with me or something? (Winston only called for members of the pack when he was angry at them)

hutch: I couldn't tell.

Humphrey: **_I wonder why he wants to talk to me._** 30 minutes later

Winston: come on in!

Humphrey: you wanwanted to see me?

Winston: yes I did.

Humphrey: is something wrong sir?

Winston: no, and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel older than I really am.

Humphrey: yes si- I mean Winston.

Winston: anyway, I know I don't have much longer to live. please promise me that you will take good care of my daughter when i'm gone. you are the only one I trust.

Humphrey: I will Winston.

Winston: thank you. I knew I could rely on you!

 **END OF FLASHBACK** Humphrey: Kate, you want to say a few words?

(kate walks to the front)

kate: all I have to say is that dad loved us all, he protected us much as he could.

(Kate walks to the back)

Lilly: you ok Kate?

kate: yeah, i'm fine.

(kate turns to Humphrey)

kate: thanks for saying those things about dad.

Humphrey: what I said was true.

kate: oh I know.


	6. double trouble

Lilly: kate, wake up before we miss the train!

kate: who, huh, what's going on?

lilly: it's time to leave!

kate: oh yeah, how long was asleep?

lilly: ever since the funeral yesterday.

kate: oh.

Humphrey: hey you two lovebirds, we need to get going.

Lilly: lovebirds? we heard you moan garth's out loud!

Garth: is that true Humphrey?

Humphrey: yeah, kinda.

Garth: don't worry, I was dreaming of you too.

Kate to lilly: now they are who I call lovebirds!

lilly: I don't kate, I was also dreaming of you.

kate: alright I admit it.

Lilly: admit what?

kate: that I dream of you too.

Humphrey: they say it's true love when you dream of somebody who is also dreaming of you.

kate: nobody has ever said that!

Humphrey: you caught me red handed, I came up with that on my own.

Garth: clever.

Humphrey: why thank you love.

kate: we should get going.

all four walk walk outside only to be stopped.

Tony: your not going anywhere!

Garth: dad,what are you doing here?

Tony: Garth, I thought I taught you better than to be gay!

Humphrey: **LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!** (Humphrey lunges at Tony only to be struck in the head by his paw).

Humphrey: oww!

Garth: noo! (Garth runs up to Humphrey).

Humphrey: it's ok I'll be fine, don't worry about me just gotta catch my breath for a sec.

Garth: dad, I thought you loved me!

Tony: not anymore!

Garth: why, because I'm gay?!

Tony: exactly!

Garth: **GO, GO BEFORE WE KILL YOU!**

Tony: you dumb mutt!

kate: don't talk to him like that!

Tony: lilly, tell you're girlfriend to keep her mouth shut!

lilly: **HOW ABOUT YOU GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!**

Lilly froze as she realized what she just done.

Tony: what did you say to me "omega", or should I also call you "mutt" like my son.

lilly: I told you to go jump off a cliff you idiot.

kate: lilly, you are making him mad!

lilly: at this point kate, he's actually made me mad by hurting Humphrey and mocking you!

Humphrey finally woke back up.

lilly: Humphrey, kate, and garth let's show Tony how we younger wolves work!

Humphrey, Kate, and garth instantly smiled as they new what lilly meant.

Humphrey and lilly swarmed around Tony as kate got his legs and Garth bit down on Tony 's neck.after about 30 seconds, Tony stopped fidgeting around.

Garth: thanks for teaching me that move guys, it really came in handy.

kate: you got that right.

Humphrey: we missed the first train but another should becoming in about an hour.

kate: good, gives me and Garth time to hunt for breakfast for the road.


	7. sequel to love and tragedy

**hey guys instead of making one story,. I have decided to make it two stoies.** **if you have any suggestions or there is something you want to see in the next story go ahead and private message me. there is another story I will be doing before I get to love and tragedy part 2.** **-alpha and Omega lover 123**


End file.
